Une vie détruite lors de son enfance mais joyeuse à la fin
by Griotte
Summary: Depuis sa tendre enfance, ou plutôt quand elle était adolescente, son coeur a été brisé. Et c'est en une journée que l'homme de sa vie réalisera son amour... Vingt ans plus tard, une lettre est retrouvé dans un carton du lycée, il restera surpris pour celle-ci et s'excusera pour essayer de réparé ses bêtises passées mais il sera trop tard... Un tragédie est arrivée.


**Une vie détruite lors de son enfance mais joyeuse à la fin**

« Mon cher tueur qui détient mon cœur, surement à tout jamais, sans rendre compte,

Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que tu es encore rentré chez moi par effraction pour une quelconque raison.

Tu te demandes peut être pourquoi tout ces mots. Et bien, comme je ne peux plus te parler, t'envoyer des messages, te téléphoner, ni même t'approcher… La seule solution qui me reste est : des mots écrient sur un petit bout de papier, une lettre écrite de ma main…

Je ne sais même pas si tu es en train de la lire, je ne sais pas si tu fais un dernier effort pour moi, je ne sais plus rien…

Tu m'as tellement mentit que je ne sais plus comment te considérer, tu es devenu si cruel que j'ai peur de toi et de ta bouche qui peut tuer ! Cette bouche, ces doigts, toi ! Vous m'avez tuez en écrivant ou en disant ces mots. Je suis sur que tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Ai-je tords ? Je ne pense pas, mais peut être que je me trompe sur toute la ligne et que je suis une idiote. Je ne le saurai jamais…

Un jour tu m'approches, un autre tu rigoles avec moi, puis tu viens me prendre dans tes bras, encore un autre tu me dis « Je t'aime » et un dernier où tu me dis « Je ne t'ai jamais aimé ! ». Grâce à toi, je suis montée au paradis, si je peux dire, mais je suis aussi tombée en enfer grâce à toi. Mais je suis sur que tu ne t'en pas toujours pas compte.

Tu te remets à courir après les autres filles à peine un jour après m'avoir tué.

Tu changes, tu deviens méchant, tu deviens un monstre… Mais pourtant, « ils » sont toujours là, eux alors que tu es partis… Que dois-je faire ? Je n'ai trouvé qu'une solution : Partir, pour toujours, loin de toi.

Je suis partie, mais… Je ne t'ai toujours pas oublié, tu es toujours là. Même après avoir refait toute ma vie. De toute façon maintenant c'est trop tard… Trop tard pour te le dire en face… Trop tard pour ne plus être jalouse d'elle. J'ai cessé de parler de toi, je ne parle plus de toi, mais dans mes rêves je te vois avec elle, heureux… Au fond je me dis que c'est mieux comme ça, c'est mieux que tu sois heureux avec elle… Elle, il est vrai que je suis jalouse d'elle. Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es auprès d'elle, tu prends soin d'elle et parce que tu l'aimes…

Tu m'as oublié ? Je ne sais pas, si oui, pourquoi tu es là en train de lire ? Tu as eu peur ? Peur de quoi ? De la vie, des gens, de l'avenir, de moi … ? Pourquoi je pose toutes ces questions alors que je n'aurais jamais la réponse ? Je ne sais toujours pas.

Une dernière chose, je t'aime et je t'aimerais, jamais je ne t'oublierais car grâce à toi j'ai pu avancer, j'ai pu connaitre l'amour et le bonheur. Merci…

Lucy Heartefilia, celle que tu as aimé autrefois, celle qui t'as toujours écouté.

Adieu… »

Cette lettre écrite par une jeune blonde, dessus des larmes avaient coulés : elle avait pleuré en l'écrivant. Celui qui la lisait était ce cher « tueur », il se nommait Natsu Dragnir. Jusque là, il avait essayé d'oublier cette Lucy. De toutes les façons. Maintenant, il le sait, mais c'est trop tard, il est lié à une autre, cette fille que Lucy appelait « elle ». Qui en réalité se nommait anciennement Lisanna Strauss qui porte maintenant le nom de Natsu : Lisanna Dragnir.

Est-ce que Lisanna le savait ? Est-ce que Lucy était au courant ? Il ne le savait pas. Debout face à un carton, la lettre à la main, il regardait ses photos qui se trouvaient avec la lettre : ses photos de ses années d'école...

« De toute façon, elle a du m'oublier même si elle a écrit qu'elle ne m'oublierait jamais. Mais que voulait-elle me dire ? Pourquoi c'est trop tard pour me le dire en face ? Toutes ces questions et aucune réponse. Encore… » Pensa-t-il en regardant dehors.

« - Chéri ! Tu as fini ? Demanda une voix féminine assez lointaine.

- Attends Lisanna ! Il faut que j'aille quelque pars ! Ne touche à rien en attendant ! Répondit Natsu en fourrant la lettre dans son porte feuille. »

Natsu descendit des escaliers en courant, il était observé par une femme aux cheveux couleurs argent. Elle était entrain de laver de la vaisselle. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi son mari s'était mit à courir aussi subitement.

Natsu était dans sa voiture, il conduisait vraiment très vite. Il avait l'air si sur de lui mais aussi très triste.

« Alors c'était ça, la véritable raison de ton départ : Moi. Je suis vraiment un idiot ! Ce rêve, il était donc, un rêve prémonitoire… ? Avant, je n'en étais pas sur mais maintenant c'est sur : j'ai fait une grosse erreur. Mon erreur a été… » Pensa Natsu en frappant son volant.

Dans sa tête, tout prenait forme et cette histoire devenait enfin compréhensible. Mais un étrange sentiment pesait dans le coeur de Natsu qui ne lui faisait pas vraiment plaisir. Ses souvenirs d'enfances revenaient doucement. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux ou en colère que tout celle-là s'explique que maintenant. Pourquoi avait-il trouvé que maintenant cette maudite lettre ?!...

Vingt ans plus tôt, dans un collège du nom de Fairy Tail. En troisième année, donc en quatrième. Les élèves sont si jeunes, treize ou quatorze ans. Mais qu'on soit jeune, vieux, petit, grand, beau, moche on connait tous, un jour, ce sentiment qu'on appel l'amour.. !

En quatrième E se trouve un groupe d'élève : Lucy Heartefilia, Natsu Dragnir, Levy Mac Garden, Gajeel Redfox, Erza Scarlett, Gérald Fernandez, Lisanna Gravier. Ces sept élèves formaient un groupe uni. Depuis le début de l'année nous savions que Gerald aimait Erza mais depuis noël Natsu s'était mis à avoir un comportement étrange envers Lucy.

Il la prenait dans ses bras, il la collait, il lui disait « Je t'aime », il rigolait beaucoup avec elle. Des fois, Natsu prenait la main de la jeune blonde. Tous les deux s'étaient bien rapprochés.

Un beau jour, Erza apprend que Natsu aime réellement Lucy. Elle fait donc passer le message. Et c'est de la que commence cette terrible histoire… ! On ne savait pas trop si Lucy aimait Natsu, mais elle ressentait quelque chose. Pendant toute l'année Natsu avait recherché si « oui » tant attendu. Mais il n'y parviendra que bien plus tard. Il parlait avec elle, il n'arrêtait pas ! Durant les vacances de février, Lucy et Natsu n'avaient jamais cessez de se parler par messages. Il discutait, Natsu lui demandait de réfléchir à la réponse de cette question « Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? ». Lucy ne savait pas.

A la fin des vacances, il y a la rentrée. Et à la fin de la journée, en rentrant des cours, alors que Lucy et Levy rentraient chez elle. Natsu lui demanda de sortir avec lui mais elle ne lui répondit qu'un simple « Euh…non » avant de s'enfuir en courant. Mais quelque semaines plus tard, elle finira par lui avoué ses véritables sentiments. Ils étaient heureux, mais un jour Natsu a tout simplement décidé de laisser tomber la blonde et de la détester pour une bêtise...

Depuis, Lucy ne dors plus car son sommeil est remplacé par des larmes. Elle l'aime toujours, même si il l'a traite de tout les noms. Elle pleurs mais elle l'aime toujours. Il lui disait « Je ne t'aime pas ! Je ne t'ai jamais aimé ! » Accompagné de mots horribles. Elle pleurait trop ! La douleur est trop dur à supporté. Aimé quelqu'un alors qu'il vous dit des choses horribles. Impossible ! Pourtant c'est ce qu'il s'est passé…

Alors, elle partit, elle déménagea à la fin de l'année. Rien n'avait changé en vingt ans, elle est seule avec ses pleurs. Elle se sentait trop coupable…

Natsu venait d'arriver devant une cabane en bois au bord d'une mare. Devant se trouvait une petite table en bois. Il se mit par terre, prit un morceau de papier et se mit à écrire…

« Chère Luce,

Cela fait un long moment que je ne t'ai pas vu, pas entendu, pas touché. Je pourrais encore te dire que je ne t'ai jamais aimé, mais je te mentirais. Ne t'arrête pas de lire ! Pitié ! J'ai lu ta lettre alors lit la mienne. Luce, ait pitié ! Je te demande un peu de courage pour résister aux larmes, je ne veux pas te faire pleurer encore une fois...

Comme tu le sais peut être, je me suis marié avec Lisanna mon amour d'enfance. Mais nous n'avons pas d'enfant, car je n'en veux pas. Pourquoi ? J'en aime une autre. Une belle blonde que j'ai laissé tombé et depuis je regrette mes paroles envers elle. Tu la connais très bien.

C'est vrai que je t'ai mentit, je t'ai aimé, je t'aime et je t'aimerais, Luce. Depuis que je t'ai mit de côté par peur de te perdre. Je dois te sembler ridicule pourtant c'est la vérité. Je ne te mens pas. Je me sens tellement coupable envers Lisanna aussi...

Tu détestes que les gens te face des promesses qu'ils ne tiennent pas ou qu'ils te mentent. Je le sais, alors je vais faire quelque chose :

- Je t'aime, et je te promets une chose : je ne t'oublierais jamais.

- Tu es un ange gardien inoubliable.

Tu ne me crois pas ? Je te comprends mais je suis sur qu'il y a une partie de toi qui me dit « je t'aime » et une autre qui me cri « je te hais ». Écoute bien, enfin, lit bien : JE T'AIME ET JE M'EXCUSE POUR TOUT !

Maintenant que je te l'ai dis je vais pouvoir passé à autre chose, tourner la page et pouvoir construire ma vie avec Lisanna.

Oublies moi Lucy, vit ta vie et oublies moi. J'ai fais la même chose de mon côté alors fais-le toi aussi. Merci pour tout.

Natsu Dragnir, le garçon aux cheveux roses.

Adieu. »

Il regarda sa lettre posée et pliée soigneusement sur cette table. Le vent soufflait au loin, ce qui inquiétait Natsu, de peur que la blonde ne lise jamais sa lettre.

« - Hé ! Tu es qui toi ?! Demanda une petite fille aux cheveux blonds derrière lui. »

Natsu se retourna et sourit. Il se leva en prenant la lettre dans ses mains.

« - Si tu croises un ange aux cheveux blonds, remet-lui cette lettre. Elle sera qui je suis. »

Natsu sourit à la petite fille en déposant sa grande main sur le crâne de la petite fille, qui regardait la lettre, et il repartit dans sa voiture rejoindre sa femme. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que la voiture du jeune homme avait disparu, la petite blonde leva la tête, des flots de larmes coulaient sur ses douces joues.

« - Papa… Maman est morte… dit la petite fille complètement détruite. »

Un part de mystère reste, qui était cette petite fille blonde qui appelle Natsu « Papa » ? Qui était sa maman ? Lucy ? Surement, mais maintenant elle était seule avec la tristesse de la mort prématuré de sa mère.

Le lendemain de la rencontre de Natsu avec la petite fille, alors que le soleil tapait fort chez lui et qu'il profitait du calme. Il regardait le ciel d'un regard vide. Les bras croisés, sa tête posée dessus, le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux. Il entendit Lisanna qui courait vers celui-ci qui était dans le jardin. Natsu tourna légèrement sa tête vers sa femme. Il la voyait toute essoufflée. Le vent soufflait aussi dans ses cheveux et les faisait voler sur son visage. Mais une seule chose troubla l'homme aux cheveux roses : des perles d'eaux aux coins de ses yeux, elle pleurait. Enfin, elle essayait de les retenir, ses milliers de larmes qui voulaient se déverser sur son visage pâle.

« - Natsu ! J'ai une horrible nouvelle ! S'exclama la blanche en tenant le journal dans ses mains. »

Le visage de la jeune femme fit levé Natsu qui était inquiet de l'état de celle-ci. Lisanna semblait complètement choquée et attristée. Comme si elle venait d'apprendre que sa famille avait disparue.

« - Qu'y a-t-il Lisanna ?

- Lit la page de journal et tu comprendras ! »

Natsu attrapa le fameux journal en regardant sa femme droit dans les yeux. Il avait aucune idée de quoi pouvait parler la blanche. C'était quelque chose d'important vu l'ampleur de l'article qui se trouvait en première page. Cet article était accompagné d'une photo : celle d'une enfant blonde avec un visage qui était si familier au jeune homme.

_« Une mort horrible qui fait un orphelin en plus !_

_Une jeune femme qui se nomme Lucy Heartefilia nous a quittés hier,_

_Elle avait une jeune fille du nom d'Ayline qui a 4 ans. »_

C'était la pire chose qui pouvait se produire. Natsu se maudissait du plus profond de son âme. Il lâcha le journal par terre, et se tenu la tête qui lui faisait mal. Son coeur était lourd. Le jour où sa blonde de son passé avait perdu la vie, il était tout près d'elle... La fille de Lucy y était aussi, et Natsu craignait fortement que la seule fois où les deux s'étaient revus en vingt ans, soit le jour de la confection d'Ayline. Il avait fait souffrir Lucy et celle-ci ne s'était jamais vengée, ce qu'avait beaucoup étonné Natsu qui croyait que la jeune femme était rancunière. Finalement, elle avait réussi à le faire souffrir. Un renvoi d'ascenseur ?

« - C'est ? Ayline… C'était donc toi… Ma chère fille… Tu es donc ici vivante… Désolé Lucy… Pardonne-moi. Dit Natsu en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Natsu était effondré et parlait au ciel tandis que Lisanna le regardait. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas ses paroles, mais elle savait que son mari tenait à la blonde, surement plus qu'à elle. Or elle ne lui en avait jamais voulu et n'avait jamais demandé d'explication...

Cette histoire,

C'est une morale,

Le bonheur de l'amour est vital,

Pour vivre son histoire,

A tous ceux qui ont laissez leur amour partir alors que l'amour était toujours là.

A toutes les femmes qui sont seule à pleurer,

A tous les hommes cruels envers les femmes,

A l'amour qui existent entre nous.

* * *

**Mot de l'auteur :**

J'espère que ce nouveau One Shot vous a plus. C'est l'un des textes que je trouve les mieux réussi, bien sur il a subit beaucoup de transformations. A vrai dire, une partie de l'histoire est inspirée de la mienne. N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis et vos questions, j'y répondrais avec joie ! (:


End file.
